Pain
by Zernia
Summary: After a rough nights sleep, Dipper has an painful night with a peculiar dream demon.


It had been a restless night in Oregon; Dipper was scrambling through his drawer with urgency as he looked for his beloved Journal written by his Grunkle Stanford. It had mean't so much to him, as Gideon put it, he was nothing without it, which he soon realized as he couldn't find it and was starting to panic. Maybe one of the brother's had it? It was a large possibility, but they wouldn't have taken it without asking him first. As he rummaged through the drawer's once again, the world suddenly stopped, his hands hitting the wood of the nightstand. He inhaled as he saw gray run through the floors, and stumbled backwards, only to find a cane swinging left and right in the air. He knew who this was, and it had been 5 years since his last encounter with him.

"Bill."

"Hello, Pine Tree!" The floating triangle spoke with obvious glee in his voice. He re-adjusted his hat so it stood straight up, almost touching the ceiling. As he floated, he glanced down at the now 17 year old boy. He had gotten taller, a good 5' 9". Had a slightly more muscular build, and his signature hat that laid atop of his head. He examined the boy a few moments longer, before glancing at his cane and twirling it in a circus act. Dipper glared at him, still curious at why he was so cheerful.

"You know I'm not making any deals with you. I blocked you out for 5 whole years, I can block you out a hell of a lot more."

"Oh, but Pine Tree! Tonight will be exciting! Much more fun than any deal I could make with you." He giggled quite a lot, and Dipper shuddered in disgust. His upbeat tone sent a shiver down his spine, and a negative one at that. He wanted to just put the dumb triangle out.

"I'm not dumb, I've proven that quite repeatedly, as you should know." Dipper quickly remembered that Bill could read his thoughts and kept his mind rather blank, well, as best as he could. Many thoughts were running through his head. What would the Triangle do to him? Torture him? Possess him? Humiliate him in front of his family? Plenty of things rambled on in his mind, and him zoning out made the demon quite bored. He snapped to bring Dipper back to his attention, also putting him in handcuffs behind his back. He gasped as his shoulder blades nearly touched, and watched as Bill tapped his body with his black fingers.

"No pain, huh?"

Dipper whimpered, hopefully making Bill think he was in pain. Yet, the demon knew better, his reaction hadn't been a scream, so it hadn't been out of pain, more out of shock. He quickly clapped his hands together, making the handcuffs change to barbed wires. Dipper screeched from the sudden agony of the sharp metal digging into his skin. It dug into the back of his shirt and ripped some of the thin cloth. Bill chuckled slightly as he watched Dipper tear up, with a mix of fear and shock.

"Heheh! You don't need that." Bill said, as he snapped his fingers and the thin cloth that originally lay on Dipper's back disappeared. He inhaled at that, making Bill shake with laughter. "Your reactions are absolutely hilarious!" Dipper whimpered on the bed, feeling the warm droplets of blood covering his wrists as his hands dug into his back and thin wrists. He didn't have much of a pain tolerance, and it affected him often. Dipper started to hyperventilate, scared at what would happen next. Bill cackled once again, loosening the bind of the barbed wires on his wrists. Dipper inhaled at that, relieved that the pain had diluted slightly. He took deep breaths, trying to sooth himself as if he was simply having another one of his panic attacks. He felt a burning sensation on his back, and yelped. "...W-What..." Dipper stuttered, soon realizing that it had been hot wax from a candle his sister had lit. Bill rubbed his hands together and muttered something in Latin that Dipper was not able to catch.

"You know what, Pine Tree? I'm gonna let you go for now, but I'll be back, and you will not enjoy it. _Guaranteed._ " A shiver traveled it's way throughout Dipper's spine, his pupils dilated. The night had been over, and he slowly fell asleep, his muscles aching with pain even though Bill hasn't done much. His body remained tense and tears were still welled up in his eyes.

 _Pain._


End file.
